


I Will

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: They're tired and in love. (But mostly in love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Will- The Beatles

Blaine has no idea how Kurt has built up a tolerance to noise in the apartment.

  
Granted, he had plenty of months to do so, but they’re lying in bed (Kurt sleeping, Blaine wide awake) while Santana is across the floor with a lady friend.

  
Blaine has no problem with sex, hell he had sex this morning. He’s well acquainted with porn, so the sound of people having sex is fine.

  
But the sound of two women? Moaning and giggling and, oh god, some sort of _mechanical whirring_? There’s no way he’s going to get sleep tonight.

  
The clock on their nightstand reads 5:37, so Blaine considers just leaving and going to the bar down the street even though he’s not twenty-one, or the bakery a few streets over that opens at 6am.

  
Kurt, his beautiful slumbering fiancé, is somehow knocked out without the aid of alcohol or earplugs.

  
_Am I a bad person for waking him up?_ Blaine thinks. He could easily cover it up with a blowjob or pretending to kick in his sleep.

  
Gently jostling him, Blaine whispers a nearly inaudible _Kurt_ near his ear.

  
“Nnnnn,” is the reply he gets.

  
“I can’t sleep,” he says, voice sounding more like a whiny child than an agitated adult.

  
Barely opening his eyes, Kurt rolls over and opens his arms, wordlessly beckoning him. “C’mere,” his low, half-conscience voice says into the silent air.

  
“I love you,” Kurt says, moments later when Blaine is still silently cringing at the faint noises still permeating through the curtain.

  
“I love you too.”

  
“I love that you’re _here_ ,” Kurt explains.

“We’re together here.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Blaine says cautiously.

  
“I know,” Kurt whispers. “You’re stuck forever.”

  
Santana and whoever is with her are still fiercely going at whatever they’re doing, Kurt either unaware of or is choosing to ignore.

  
“Alright,” Blaine sighs, thinking that forever may not be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Happy Valentine's day! ♥️ (And don't worry, I'll be back soon.)


End file.
